His Darkest Secrets
by gollumsgirl
Summary: Draco has made a terrible mistake. He now has to deal with Voldemort and his fellow death eaters. the only person who can help is his only true love... Hermione. D/Hr friendship, trust, danger and above all, love of two people.


**A/N: this is my very first fanfiction, so please, when reviewing, be kind! Constructive criticism is nice, helps me out a bit. Also, I don't really know where this story is going right now, but please bear with me! I was thinking of an idea, but I don't know if that is going to work. Oh well. Review review review! **  
  
Disclaimer~~ not mine, none of it. Though I really wish they were. However, I know their not. Never will be, so don't sue me!  
  
Anyway, here's the first chapter, tell me what you think! Just so you know, anything in ** is thinking, anything in quotes is taking!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione stood with her back to the entrance. She hadn't found out where Harry and Ron had gotten to, but she knew it was somewhere more important than with her. It was the trio's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and Hermione, being who she was, was Head Girl.  
  
But who was Head Boy? Hermione pondered on the subject for a few more minutes before turning to face the huge oak doors of Hogwarts. Hogwarts, her home, or so it felt like. But soon she would be leaving, not just for the summer, but permanently. "Better get inside, Dumbledore'll be wanting a word with me." So, without so much as a glance back towards the black mass of students making their way up the stone steps, the new head girl entered through the doors.  
  
Hermoine was soon confronted with about 100 new students, with their crisp new robes, standing and calling to one another across the hall. "First years, never do get any better." Hermoine thought as she pushed her way though the mass stopping her from reaching her destination, the Great Hall. She entered, at once facing all of the teachers in Hogwarts, with one person extra, the new head boy.  
  
"Malfoy?!? Don't tell me you're the head boy this year!"  
  
"Why granger, yes, I am, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, I was expecting someone from a more suitable house, maybe Ravenclaw."  
  
"Oh, so now Slytherin is worse than.." But he didn't have time to finish. Suddenly, the doors were thrown open, and in walked the rest of the students, save the first years of course, rushing past the two bickering heads, wanting only to get a good seat at the tables.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, silencing the students. "Please, everyone, will you please find your seats. I am happy to see that everyone has gotten here safe and sound this year." As he said this, Hermione could tell he was looking right at Harry and Ron, who were now blushing slightly.  
  
"I have only one start of term notice that I wish to announce. I am sure you are all wondering who the new head boy and girl will be this year. I can assure you that they are by far the best we have had at Hogwarts in years. First, the head girl, I am happy to announce, will be Ms. Hermione Granger." Everyone in the hall, with the exception of the Slytherin table, cheered quite loudly for Hermoine. "Great job Hermoine, I knew you'd get it!" said an excited Ginny from three seats away. "Thanks ginny, say, do you know where Harry and Ron are?"  
  
"I saw them on the train, right in the very beginning though, said they were trying to find you. guess they didn't look very hard though, did they."  
  
By that time, Dumbledore had already announced Malfoy. He was making his way up to the staff table. Hermoine, getting the idea, jumped out of her seat and made her way up towards where Malfoy was exiting behind the table, though a small door off to the side. She turned the knob on the door and was suddenly transported to the seventh floor of Hogwarts, in a corridor she had never been in before. Dumbledore and Malfoy were already halfway down the hall, standing in front of a portrait of a young man on a horse. Hermione broke into a run, passing angry paintings as she went. When she got to where they were standing, she realized that the person in the picture was Malfoy. "Boy," she thought, "Malfoy looks good as a painting."  
  
**What am I thinking? Malfoy, Good looking, no way. I must be really tired from the train ride here. ** "As you can see, this is the painting that guards your living quarters" Dumbledore said in his usual floaty tone. "Your password is Amore" as he said this, the painting swung open, revealing the most beautiful common room both Hermoine and Draco had ever seen.  
  
"Hermoine, your room is on the right, Draco, yours is on the left. The bathroom you see right there joins both of your rooms together. Now don't worry, the doors are enchanted to hiss at you if someone else is in the bathroom, so no one will get walked in on. I trust that you two can sort your things out before you go to bed?"  
  
"Yes sir" both said. With that, Dumbledore stepped over to a section of wall on Hermione's side labeled, in dim gold letters barely seen from 2 feet away, "Headmaster". He stepped up to the wall and kicked the bottom frame lightly four times. And with that, he disappeared into the wall.  
  
"Well, I'll be in my room if you need me Malfoy." Hermione said, turning around to go to her room. "Actually, there is something I need from you. We are supposed to organize some sort of Halloween event in place of the feast. I would say we should meet sometime tomorrow. say right after lunch in our common room?"  
  
"Ok, I'll be there, just don't be late Malfoy"  
  
"Malfoys are never late. It was you, mudblood that I was worried about. Good night."  
  
**Why does he have to be so mean sometimes! What did I ever do to him? Besides being friends with his two mortal enemies. Oh and also the fact that I'm a muggle born. Anyway, why should it matter? I hate Malfoy, don't I? ** That thought scared Hermione. Why, all of the sudden, was she thinking about being nice to Malfoy. **First the painting of him, now this. Summer vacation really should be longer. ** The clock on the mantle told Hermione that it was now 9:00 PM. She still had plenty of time to unpack and read before she should go to bed, however, tonight she seemed more rushed to get to bed, in order to sort out her little Malfoy problem.  
  
Draco walked into his room after insulting Hermoine. **Hermione? Since when has she been Hermione? Man, she does seem to be getting nicer, and better looking. Not a bad body, her hair has straightened out, that looks nice and her. WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING? This is granger! The same old mudblood I've made fun of for six years! I don't care about her, or her hair, or her body. I hate her. What would my father think if he knew that I was thinking about a mudblood in that way? ** But then Draco realized, he didn't have to care what his father thought anymore. His father had been killed in a battle during his 5th year. The dark lord had fled, scared of being found once his most faithful servant was gone. Draco still knew he was out there though, hiding, waiting to return and get Draco for what he had done. But Draco was smarter than that. Only his father, the dark lord, himself, and possibly Dumbledore knew about what he had done. He didn't want to think about it right now. Today had been a long day, with too much floating through his mind.  
  
Draco, leaving his unpacking until tomorrow, got changed into some black silk boxers and climbed into his comfy bed. At last, falling asleep with thoughts about Hermione in his brain. How she had been so nice, so calm towards him. Yet, he could still sense the hatred towards him. He already knew she was scared of him, he had learned that in 2nd year. But now, she seemed less frightened, somewhat amused by his remarks. He would have to work on that. No one laughed at a Malfoy. 


End file.
